Jardin del Miedo
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: Rin Kagamine, la asesina de sus profesores y amigos, ella los mataba para constuir un Jardin de brazos/e manos, lo unico que la atraia eran las uñas que parecian flores...
1. Todo comenzo

**Los personajes de Vocaloid no me pertenecen, tampoco la canción del Jardin del Miedo, pero la trama es mia.**

* * *

_**Jardín del miedo**_

_**Todo comenzó…**_

Una mañana en mi colegio, sentada en mi silla y mis brazos apoyados por arriba de la mesa, el profesor de literatura Kaito Shion, el leía un libro mientras que yo me quede atrapada en mis pensamientos mirando sus uñas azules, —"_Esas uñas azules, se ven como las flores azules"_—pensé sonriendo fría y maliciosa. Al lado mío estaba sentado ni nada menos que mi novio Len Kagamine, quien estaba con sus auriculares puestos en sus oídos para no oír la lectura del profesor.

—"_Por cierto, mi jardín esta vacio, tengo que comprar flores para mi jardín"_ —pensé mordiendo mi labio inferior, porque último momento me acorde de comprar las flores.

Mis amigos no sabían nada sobre mi jardín porque yo tampoco se los comente, como era adicta a las flores, en la cual me enloquecía, por un momento con mis propios ojos veo que mi profesor tenía transformados su manos en una simple rosa azulada. Miro a mi novio quien fingía oír atentamente a mi profesor, veo que también sus manos eran pétalos o mejor dicho flores amarillas, hermosas flores amarillas.

El timbre del colegio suena, en ese momento, me levanto de mi asiento y salgo afuera del salón, al igual que mis compañeros, una joven de cabellera verde agua, caminaba por el medio del pasillo de la escuela, era ni nada menos que Miku Hatsune, quien tenía puesto el mismo uniforme que el mío, su dos coletas que sostenía un largo cabello verde agua. Creí que era mi imaginación pero también miraba que la joven tenia pétalos en sus manos.

—Es mi imaginación —dije en voz baja para que ella no me escuchara, Miku se acercaba hacia mi novio y yo, quien él me tomaba de la mano con fuerza.

— "¡Hola chicos!" —decía ella con una sonrisa alegre.

La miraba detenidamente y con mi voz alegre de costumbre, —Hola Miku—digo con una sonrisa. Sentí como que el tiempo se detuvo por unos instantes y veo como los ojos de Miku se enfocaban a los ojos de Len, una rabia me atormentaba en mi interior, era como si ellos dos habían tenido una relación antes…

—Adiós chicos —digo en tono relajado, todos los demás adolescentes entran a sus aulas, dejándolos solos a Len y a Miku, yo entro en mi respectivo salón.

Pasa una hora y mi profesora Meiko estaba escribiendo en el pisaron explicando cuentas de matemáticas, mis dos compañeros aun no habían entrado a mi salón, ninguno de los dos. Como empezaba a sospechar cosas, como; —"_Ellos se están besando o están en otro lado"_—

Sin dudarlo en dos veces me levanto de mi asiento diciendo; —Profesora, ¿Puedo ir al baño? —fue la primera excusa para saber de ellos dos…

—"Si, señorita Kagamine..." —Me responde ella con una sonrisa.

Salgo corriendo del salón y empiezo a buscarlos a los dos, en una esquina del pasillo, justo los veo a los dos besándose, el tenia su espalda apoyado contra la pared y ella lo besaba apasionada, una mano de mi chico le agarraba de la cintura de Miku.

—Esto no se va a quedar así—dije mientras que mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, Salí corriendo de aquel pasillo para luego ir al baño, me senté en el suelo y me quede llorando toda la mañana en el baño de mujeres, recordando ese momento cuando los veo a los dos besándose.

—"_Que es este pulso que siento en mi interior…"_—pensaba sintiendo mis propios latidos en mi corazón, como que la ira se apodero de mi, tenía ganas de matarlos a los dos, pero si tuviera un cuchillo….

—Desde mañana traeré mi cuchillo y comenzara la masacre…—dije levantándome del suelo y mirándome al espejo, vi una mitad oscura de mi, una Rin muy diferente.

El espejo me reflejaba la sangre manchada en mi uniforme, también la tierra. Por un momento miro al suelo y encuentro dos rosas una amarilla y la otra verde agua, las levanto con cuidado y al refléjalos al espejo, veo que ambas rosas se mostraban como brazos, una era el de Miku y el otro de mi querido novio…

—Ambos me las van a pagar muy caro—dije con una sonrisa malvada y fría. —Ahora si despertaron mi sed— Abro la puerta del baño y salgo cuidadosamente para que el portero no me encuentre, entro al comedor y agarro un cuchillo.

—"_Porque esperar mañana si lo puedo hacer hoy"_ —pensé dejando salir de mi boca una carcajada de demoniaca.

Cuando salgo del comedor, encuentro a Len solo y caminando por los pasillos, todos los adolescentes estaban en clase, me acerco tranquilamente hacia él.

—"Hola amor" —me dice él con una sonrisa, mientras que en mi interior estaba listo para matarlo. Lo agarro de la mano y me lo llevo para otro lado del pasillo del colegio, en donde nadie nos podía oír, me acerco a él con mi rostro sonrojado.

—"Bésame" —escucho mientras que el intenta poner su mano en mi cintura, —"_Ni loca, me traicionas con esa chica con mi propia compañera de la escuela"_ —pensaba con rabia.

Levante mi mano y le tapo su boca para que deje de hablar, saco mi cuchillo escondido por detrás de mi espalda, el me miraba con cara de horror, de asustado. Le clavo mi cuchillo por su pecho y luego le corto su brazo, la sangre salía teniendo el suelo de color carmesí, mi chico cae al suelo. Mientras que yo le estiro su brazo y se la arranco las dos, arrastro su cuerpo hasta el gran cesto de basura en la cual los basureros pasan a buscarlos.

Mi uniforme se había manchado, agarro un trapo y paso con un balde de agua el suelo, limpiando la mancha de sangre, mientras que también con otro trapo que tenía guardado en los bolsillos de mi uniforme. Y lo mojo un poco con el balde de agua que había traído de afuera, limpio las manchas de sangre dejando todo limpio y como nuevo.

Entro al baño de mujeres otra vez y tiro mi cuchillo manchado con sangre al inodoro, tiro de la cadena, el cuchillo se va por ahí, me miro al espejo me veo con un rostro diferente, uno de mis manos sostenía el brazo de Len, sin pensarlo en dos veces salgo corriendo del colegio escapándome para luego entierrar este brazo que para mí era como una flor amarilla, llego a mi casa lo más rápido posible y entierro este brazo con manchas de sangre, las riego con agua un poco caliente y me quedo sentada afuera de mi casa observando el cielo.

—No me arrepiento de nada… de lo que hice él se lo merecía—dije con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Ahora me falta asesinar a esa ex compañera que tengo Miku Hatsune…—la menciono mientras ago. Ruido con mis dientes.

Continuara…


	2. Una pequeña venganza

_**Una pequeña venganza**_

Otro día en el colegio, todo tan tranquilo, apenas recuerdo que mi jardín empieza a florecer. Nadie notaba la presencia de Len… Nadie. El asiento en donde se sentaba mi novio estaba completamente vacío, cuando mi preceptor pasaba lista de los presentes alumnos, no se escuchaba la voz de mi pareja. La chica quien beso a mi Len estaba sentada justo atrás mío.

—"Rin ¿en donde esta Len?" —escuchaba su voz que me hablaba por detrás.

—Se fue de viaje—respondí con una sonrisa, no tenía otra excusa para darle, si le decía que mi novio estaba enfermo, ella a me diría "si no lo puedo ir a visitar".

—"Ah!, se fue de viaje y el no me dice nada, tampoco se despide de mi— dijo ella cruzada de brazos.

—No te preocupes, el tampoco se despidió de mi — le dije disimulando. Tenía tantas ganas de reírme carcajadas.

Ella dejo de hablarme, ya que otra vez había venido el profesor de literatura, "Kaito". Desde que asesine a mi propio novio sentí como una adicción al matarlo y luego plantar sus brazos en mi propio jardín.

—Ni lo extraño—dije con suspiro, igual nadie me escuchaba tampoco mi compañera que estaba sentada atrás mío.

Todo estaba tan tranquilo hasta, sentí que desde atrás la joven de cabellera verde agua estaba llorando, yo la ignoraba todo el día. Mi profesor se dio cuenta de todo y miro a mi compañera quien estaba sentada justo atrás mío.

—"Alumna Hatsune vaya al baño" —le dijo mi profesor preocupado por ella.

Cuando él le dijo eso tenía la sensación de seguirla a ella hasta el baño y matarla en el intento, pero no. Total alguien me podría ver y a la cárcel iré…—"_Ya me las vas a pagar Miku, esta es mi venganza, la venganza de la naranja"_ —pensé arrugando una hoja de papel que tenia arriba de mi mesa.

Miro a Miku levantarse de su asiento y sale del salón tranquila, pasan más de 30 minutos y vuelve con un estado alegre, entra al aula como si nada hubiera pasado, como que ni siquiera se puso a llorar en toda la mañana. Kaito la mira y sonríe, —_"Maldición si hubiera aprovechado cuando ella se fue al baño"_ —pensé estirándome un mechón de mi cabello rubio, la hora pasaba rápidamente, levanto mi vista hacia el reloj de mi salón y eran las 11 a.m.

Escucho que el timbre suena y todos se levantan de sus asientos para irse a su casa, mi profesor se despide de ella cariñosamente, en mi interior sentí algo que me daba la valentía para sacar mi cuchillo de mi mochila, eso era una sola cosa "los celos", yo era la alumna preferida de ese profesor de literatura, ahora él la quiere más a ella que a mí.

—"Bueno alumna Hatsune, nos vemos en la otra clase"—fue lo único que escuche cuando la dejo sola a ella.

Yo Salí del salón y empezaba a caminar por los pasillos del colegio, en un momento vi que ella se estaba yendo por la salida de atrás. —"¿_y esta que trama yéndose por esa salida?_ —pensé sospechando de Miku. Me saco mi mochila que la llevaba puesta en mi brazo izquierdo luego la abro para sacar mi cuchillo de ahí adentro.

—Esta vez no te me escapas—dije con una sonrisa malvada y antes de que ella justo abrió la puerta para irse, la agarro de su hombro, con mi rostro demoniaco.

—"Hola, Rin, ¿Qué haces por aquí?, creí que te fuiste a tu casa" —me decía ella con su típica sonrisa de alegría. Le tapo su boca con mi mano y como nadie ya no estaba saco mi cuchillo que la escondía atrás de mi espalada.

—"Rin, ¡espera que haces!" —fue lo que me dijo antes que le tape su boca. Sin decirle nada, le apuñalo en su pierna, ella cae al suelo y la sangre cubriendo una parte de la puerta de ese color carmesí.

Ella me miraba con su rostro de asustada, simplemente le apuñale en su corazón para que luego esa compañera quien decía que era "mi amiga" callara su tonta boca y lo que siempre recordare será su mirada de horror hacia mí.

Antes de irme le corto sus brazos, y me quedo con sus manos que parecían flores para mi, limpie mi cuchillo con mi uniforme, limpio esa parte del pasillo que fue derramado con sangre y salgo corriendo por la salida de emergencia llevando una bolsa negra en mi espalda y sus brazos guardados en mi mochila.

Agarro una pala cuya estaba puesta en la pared de mi escuela, miro por todos lados, por si alguien venia…—Soy una genio— mencione con mi sonrisa de victoria.

—Mi venganza está cumplida—dije mientras empezaba a escavar un gran poso para enterrar a mi víctima. Nadie sabrá nada, tampoco que ocurrió.

—"_¿Quién notara su ausencia?"_ —me preguntaba en mis pensamientos. —_"Puede que Kaito Shion, el mismo profesor de literatura…_—

Deje mis pensamientos por un lado y lanzo el cuerpo al pozo, enterrándola. Salgo corriendo riéndome a carcajadas hasta llegar a mi casa, entro por el patio de atrás y rápidamente saco los brazos de Miku Hatsune, habían perdido un poco su color de la piel, huelo el perfume que le echo a los brazos/manos antes de ponerlos en la tierra.

—Cinco dedos, como a mí me gustan…—dije oliendo los dedos de mi compañera, cuando de repente uno de los dedos cae al suelo.

—Bueno cuatro dedos es mejor todavía—decía mientras que mis labios sacaban una sonrisa de sicópata, hago un pequeño pozo en mi jardín de mi patio y la pongo en la tierra distanciada del brazo/mano de mi novio Len.

Entre a mi baño y me tomo una pequeña ducha, para relajarme y luego tenía que hacer mi tarea. Luego mi mente recordaba a Kaito, a ese sujeto y sus manos, sus uñas pintadas de color azul, mi mente se enloquecía, sentí como mi corazón latía rápidamente, —Necesito hacer algo, ¿acaso me enamore de él? O ¿es una obsesión mía? — me pregunte en voz baja mientras que Salí de la ducha y me tapaba con una toalla, mi cuchillo en el suelo, que después la agarro y le limpio las huellas digitales…

Entro a mi cuarto y me visto para dormir una siesta, al lado de mi espejo estaba una maseta con la mano de uñas amarillas de pareja Len Kagamine, le tiro perfume y luego la tapo con una pequeña manta.

—Mis padres no saben nada, de nada—menciono acostándome en mi cama.

Continuara….


	3. Dos personas más…

_**Dos personas más…**_

_-Rin POV-_

Después de la muerte de mi compañera y amiga Miku Hatsune aun no me quedaba satisfecha de esas manos, que yo miraba como si fueran flores para mí…Una mañana en mi casa, me había levantado temprano ya que había escuchado que mi madre me gritaba desde la planta baja

— "Rin nosotros nos vamos al trabajo—dijo mi madre, abriendo la puerta. Luego que había escuchado el ruido de cuando la puerta se cierra, baje por las escaleras rápidamente hacia la planta baja de mi casa.

—Ya se fue—murmure mientras me cambiaba de ropa para salir. Una camisa blanca y unos short cortos que me llegaban hasta la rodilla. Salí por el patio de atrás, miro por todos lados por si mis vecinos me espiaban lo que hacía… Pero no. Saco las llaves que tenía en mi bolsillo de mi short y abro la puerta de la reja y me voy por un pequeño bosque algo oscuro que apenas se podría notar la luz del Sol.

—Bueno ya asesine a; Len, Miku…Pero me falta alguien—dije sacando una pequeña hoja de papel. —Kaito…mi profesor—dije acordándome de él y de sus uñas azuladas, yo la llamaba "las flores azules".

Adentro del bosque encuentro mi pequeña casa hecha de madera, agarro una cubeta con agua de la canilla y riego mis plantas, que estaban en mi jardín secreto. Una de las manos de mi novio lo escondí en otro lado pero está en una maseta.

Nadie sabe de mi jardín que escondo en lo profundo del bosque, es mejor que nadie se enterada de esto, hace dos días paso el funeral de Miku Hatsune, y en los días anteriores fue el de Len Kagamine. Ellos dos me engañaron, ella era mi mejor amiga y el era mi amor, el chico que lo amaba con locura… Hasta que ellos dos me traicionaron, me fallaron.

Luego de que riegue mis plantas o mejor dicho las manos de mis victimas, me volví otra vez para mi casa así también mis padres no sospecharan de nada, cuando apenas llego a mi hogar. Comienzo a vestirme para el colegio, ya que había clases en este día. Cuelgo mi mochila en mi hombro derecho y salgo corriendo de mi casa para luego dirigirme a la parada del colectivo cosa que quince minutos después llego a la parada. Y me subí en él para luego llegar a tiempo a la escuela, fui recibida por Neru mi otra compañera de mi curso.

—"Rin, ¿fuiste al funeral de Miku?"—me preguntaba ella algo triste, mi compañera llevaba una cinta negra por su brazo derecho, eso significaba "Luto".

—No no fui—respondí levantando una ceja. Pero en mi interior no me importaba porque supe que ella estaba saliendo con mi chico.

—Bueno adiós—dije mientras me iba caminando por el pasillo de la escuela.

Cuando entre a mi salón, mi profesor Kaito Shion estaba dando la clase de este día, el me miraba y me sonreía diciéndome —"Buenos días" —. Yo solamente lo miraba y me sentaba en mi silla deje mi mochila arriba de mi mesa, sacaba mis útiles para copiar las cosas que había escrito Kaito en el pisaron. —_Me gusta mi propio profesor_—pensé cuando lo miraba. En un momento entra la directora Meiko.

—"Buenos días chicos"—dijo la directora con una sonrisa, pude notar la expresión del rostro de Kaito, estaba algo ruborizado al ver a la directora. Como era la alumna que se sentaba siempre adelante pude escuchar lo que ellos dos hablaban.

—"Kaito, el viernes a la noche vamos al cine" —murmuraba ella

—"Esta bien, ¿como a las siete?" —decía el algo ruborizado.

—"Bueno" —responde Meiko mientras le dejaba una hoja de papel con las notas de todos mis compañeros, —"Adiós chicos" —dijo la directora mientras que levantaba una mano saludando a todos mis compañeros.

Yo me quedaba mirando a mi profesor que se quedaba pensativo, cuando él escribía el pisaron yo agarre la hoja de papel, cuya después lo observaba e intentaba copiarme de la letra, de la directora. Intentaba e intentaba pero por fin me salió la letra de Meiko, —_No fue tan difícil_—pensé sonriendo irónicamente.

Justo antes de que la hora de la clase terminara, pude terminar de escribir una pequeña carta imitando la letra de Mieko. La carta decia;

—"_Kaito me puedes venir a ver arriba en el techo del colegio, tengo algo para ti es una sorpresa…_

_Ven a la noche, también hablaremos de la cita._

_Te quiere mucho Meiko_—

Deje esa carta arriba del escritorio de mi profesor, cuando suena la campana…. Yo salgo corriendo mientras que el profesor leía el papel, yo le dejo otro a la directora. La directora Meiko también leyó la carta que le deje, mientas eso yo volví a mi casa para luego cambiarme para esta noche.

La noche cayo de repente, volví a mi escuela y subía las escaleras para después encontrarme con Kaito quien se quedaba observando la luna, el voltea y me mira algo confundido.

—Rin,¿ Qué haces a estas horas de la noche y en el colegio? —me preguntaba algo confundido.

—Vine para encontrarme con ustedes—dije mientras que me burlaba de él, saque mi cuchillo y le estiro el brazo al de cabellos azulados con mi cuchillo bien afilado le corto la muñeca.

-¡aaah!-esos gritos cada vez me enloquecían, luego le corto la otra muñeca y me quedo con sus manos, el quedaba en el suelo tirado desangrándose. Su ropa manchada con ese color carmesí. Justo llega Meiko y se me quedaba mirando aterrada, como si yo fuera un demonio que nunca vio en su vida. La castaña se acercaba hacia su amado, yo también lo quería eran celos y el placer de aquellas manos que mi mente los miraba como flores o rosas, era normal para mi…

Lo mismo hice con ella me acerque y con mi cuchillo le quite sus dos manos, luego los asesino a los dos, los apuñalo en el pecho. Dejándoles sin vida, agarro como puedo sus cuerpos y los arrojo desde el techo del colegio… —Hare que ellos se suicidaron—murmure limpiando mi cuchillo.

Salí corriendo antes de que me vea el portero, pero no me fui para mi casa si no que volví hacia mi "jardín del miedo" lo llame, agarro la pala e entierro las manos de esas dos personas, ya nadie me podía detener, nadie, ahora más que nada quiero coleccionar mis hermosas flores.

—Mi Jardín está un poco vacio le falta más flores— dije sonriendo malvadamente.

Continuara ….

* * *

Espero que les guste :D

Hasta el próximo capitulo Sayonara


	4. Mentira, mentira

_**Mentira, mentira**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

—Otro día más en la escuela—dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro, ya no tenía más la presencia de mis otras compañeras del colegio, como Neru, Teto y Haku. Las mate a todas porque ellas me descubrieron… Esas chicas sabían que mate a los otros como Kaito, Meiko, Len y Miku. Para mí no fue nada fácil librarme de aquellas tres, pero planee las cosas; Neru fue testigo de que yo mate a Meiko en cambio Teto, me vio cuando yo mate a la chica vicio del celular. Y lo mismo ocurrió con Haku, fue más como una cadena de asesinatos.

Pude notar como algunas de las mesas de mi salón estaban vacías, yo ya sabía a quién pertenecían, a Teto y la otra a Neru, y en la cafetería la torpeza que cometía Haku al servirle al cliente sus pedido, eso ya no se notaba… Como yo era una de las tantas amigas de ella, me preguntaron a donde estaba, a lo que siempre respondía con un "no se" o con un simple "no". Escondía mi sonrisa psicópata cada vez que la nombraban, a veces quería reírme a carcajadas pero ellos podían sospechar de mí.

Últimamente algunas de mis compañeras estaban muy "hechizadas" por el nuevo profesor de ciencias naturales… Gakupo Kamui, que también trabaja de científico, él tenía el cabello largo y de color morado que lo recogía en una sola coleta, sus ojos eran del mismo color. En cada clase, soñaba despierta, fue hermoso al escuchar su voz que me atraía hacia él. —Es tan lindo—suspire con una sonrisa.

—"Bueno, alumnos como sabrán han desaparecido varias personas en este colegio, además encontraron muerta a la directora, Meiko" —escuchaba que decía mi profesor en tono serio, por un momento se podía ver que estaba nervioso—"La policía me dejo a cargo de esta investigación" —

Cuando oí lo último que dijo me alarme un poco, ya que si el está a cargo de toda la investigación, rápidamente terminaría en prisión, deje de prestarle atención a la clase y me quede pensando de que manera puedo matarlo, sin que suene algo sospechoso…

—_Esto se pone difícil_— pensé nerviosa e intranquila. Me mordía mi labio inferior tan fuerte que comenzó a sangrar, mi profesor me miro por un segundo y se me acerco. —"Señorita Kagamine, su labio está sangrando"— me dijo tomando un pañuelo para limpiarme mi boca, en ese momento…Ambos nos miramos a los ojos, por un minuto pude sentir un escalofrió que me recorría por mi columna, también sentí como una chispa juntaba nuestras miradas.

— _¡Baka!, no te enamores_—me dije en mis pensamientos, Gakupo retiro su pañuelo de mi boca para después continuar con la clase.

—"Bueno alumnos, como les decía…"

No sé porque, pero este profesor tenía algo me gustaba, observe sus manos y sus uñas estaban pintadas de color morado, trate de contenerme por un segundo, deseaba esas manos para mi jardín…Quería arrancárselas en este mismo momento, pero no podía delante de tantas personas.

~_suena el timbre_~

—uy que alivio —suspire al agarrar mis cosas y salir del colegio, mi mochila estaba un poco pesada, porque llevaba mis útiles, algunos libros y dos cuchillos por si las dudas…Mis compañeros se retiran del colegio para irse a sus respectivas casas. Por un momento recordé las escenas en donde mate a cada compañera mia…

_***Flash Black***_

_~La muerte de Neru~_

—Rin, voy a llamar a la policía—me decía Neru al marcar el numero en su celular.

— ¡Baka! —le dije al córtale sus manos cuando ella marcaba el numero de la policía, la sangre cubrió casi todo mi uniforme al igual que a mi cuchillo, las lagrimas de aquella mujer salían cuando también grito de dolor, para callarla le atravesé su cuello… Agarro sus manos que estaban manchados y sonrió triunfante. En ese momento volteo hacia atrás y veo a Teto con su rostro pálido del horror.

~_La muerte de Teto~_

— "¡Espera Rin… No me mates, te juro que no diré nada!...No diré que tu mataste a Neru" —me gritaba la pelirroja asustada que se encontraba tirada en el suelo y su pierna sangraba, Teto estaba por salir justo por puerta de emergencia pero yo con mi cuchillo le arranque sus manos y para que deje de gritar le corte su cabeza. Haku venía de su trabajo y justo me ve a mí, matando a su amiga.

_~La muerte de Haku~_

—Rin… ¡Ya basta! —grito desesperada la mesera. Hice un solo movimiento rápido y un hilo rojo marcaba en su rostro partiendo la mitad de su cabeza, después de lo que sucedido agarre sus manos y me las lleve a mi casa como si nada paso, obviamente escondí los cuerpos de aquellas tres…

_***Fin del flash black***_

Desde ese momento deje en confiar en las personas, en especial en mis compañeros… Mis padres se fueron de viaje a Europa y no saben nada de lo que sucedió hasta ahora, detuve mis pasos en el medio de la vereda, mi flequillo ocultaba mis ojos. —Debo matarlo antes de que se entere, no me quiero enamorar de un sujeto mayor que yo…— dije al quedarme sentada en el pasto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.

Ya era de noche como las 8 p.m según marcaba mi reloj que tenía en mi muñeca, me fui corriendo rápidamente con dirección al colegio, por los pasillos no estaba nadie, excepto en el laboratorio que se podía notar las luces encendidas, me asomo en la puerta para echarle un vistazo…Y ahí estaba el… Mi profesor Gakupo Kamui, estaba haciendo sus quehaceres de la investigación, agarro mi mochila y saco un cuchillo que estaba bien afilado.

—"Bien…Vamos a saber quién es el asesino del colegio" —escuche cuando estaba haciendo una prueba de A.D.N con un pequeño mechón de cabello rubio… Ya no sabía qué hacer este iba ser mi fin. —"Y las pruebas dicen que es…Rin Kagamine" — Era el momento, empuje bruscamente la puerta entrando con mi cuchillo que le di, en su espalda. Su rostro pálido e asustado, le quite el objeto punzante de su espalda y antes de acabar con su vida lo bese forzadamente haciendo que profundizara más mis labios, luego, me separo de Gakupo y le corto sus manos… La sangre salpico todas las paredes de este lugar. —Sayonara Gakupo-sama— fue lo último que le dije al dejar que se muera desangrado y mientras yo me llevaba sus manos…

*en mi casa*

Después de tomarme una ducha y de plantar las manos de mi profesor, apoyo mi cabeza contra el espejo…—Me siento tan sola…Ya no me queda nada. —murmure cuando una lagrima paso sobre mi mejilla, dirijo mi mirada hacia la mano de Len Kagamine, y luego sonrió de lado. —Pero valió la pena…— Agarro otra vez mi cuchillo y lo acerco hacia mi cuello hasta que…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Abrí mis ojos y me encuentro en el baño de mujeres… Donde la locura empezó, salgo por unos momentos de ahí y todos mis compañeros estaban vivos, —_ ¿Acaso fue un sueño?, no lo creo _—pensé. Agarro mi mochila y veo que estaba un cuchillo… Vuelvo al salón donde mi profesor Kaito Shion seguía dando las clases y Len no se encontraba pero si Miku Hatsune.

—Mentira…Mentira, todo fue mentira…—murmure con una sonrisa aliviada, cuando termina las clases de este profesor, regreso a mi casa y me encuentro con algo en mi habitación…— Quizas…— me reí a carcajadas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fin**_

* * *

_**Y ¿Qué les pareció?**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado :D**_

_**Sayonara atte. J.H**_

_**PD: Muchas gracias a :**_

Len-kun

Kahx5

amy salas

_**Por sus comentarios, que me dieron ánimo para seguir con mi fic. :D**_


End file.
